


Summer Light

by moregano



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, gay shit lol, guys im soft for them i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moregano/pseuds/moregano
Summary: i wrote this before the 4th but fuck you





	Summer Light

**Author's Note:**

> im gay and i want this with someone im desperate asdfghjkl

Time: 12:30 AM  
July 4th, 2019.

Fireworks flashing through the sheer curtains. 

Cheers of local residents heard across the neighborhood. 

Lisa snuggled into Yukina's arms. 

Yukina quietly watching the fireworks, stroking Lisa's silky hair. 

There's nothing better than this, she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> guys i want a girlfriend  
> also this is so fucking short im sorry its late at night


End file.
